


Illusion

by HawkSong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkSong/pseuds/HawkSong
Summary: Sometimes things are not quite what they seem
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my post celebrating my main fic "Aren't You Cold" having surpassed 5000 hits!!  
> I am relatively new to all this and I'm just terribly excited <3

He stood before me, wearing an outfit I had never seen before – softer, more ornamented, completely different from the armor I was so used to seeing him in. There were sapphires everywhere.

My fingers dragged across the coat. Gold bullion embroidery, over a coat the color of sable. Gold epaulets – and more sapphires – crowned his shoulders, making him look even more elegant. His golden dragon was replaced by a silver pin, cleverly echoing the shapes of the great carving that had been put in place for the peace conference at Falcon's Nest: a visible reminder of his dedication to rebuilding Ishgard in this strange new era of peace.

More gold along the edges of the tall collar, an almost piratical collar, softened by the silk cravat. Yet more sapphires at his throat, the pin holding the cravat in place: a huge gem as big as my thumb, cut as a cabochon to enhance the silver star at its center. Smaller sapphires and brilliant diamonds crusted the stylized silver lily – a Nymeian lily, reminder of the sacrifices so many had made to get Ishgard where it was now.

Sapphire blue silk – a sash, draping from his left shoulder down around his right hip – pinned to the coat by the silver pin. More blue silk at the cuffs of his coat, and set into the knee length boots he wore.

Sapphires at every possible point, a sapphire ring on his right forefinger, even a walking-stick topped with a globe of gorgeous blue. It was lapis lazuli rather than sapphire, but still more than fitting for the Lord Speaker of the Ishgardian Parliament.

Gold chains hung from his shoulders and the narrow leather belt – a nod to the sword belt he had worn for so long as Lord Commander. No weapon hung at his side, now.

I looked up, losing myself in the most brilliant sapphires of all. Those eyes held mine, and my heart stuttered and then began to race.

I removed the silver pin, letting the silk sash fall away, and set it aside. Then the belt – narrow buckle giving me a little trouble, but he held still, smiling patiently, until I had loosened it. Only then did he set his own hands on the leather and pull it away, casting it to one side. I heard the chains chiming.

My fingers found the hidden clasps of the coat, and I opened them quickly, bottom to top, exposing the white silk shirt beneath. Once more, chains jingled and chimed as I pushed the coat open, sliding my hands along his chest, then tugging the heavy coat off his shoulders. He shrugged, letting it fall with a soft thump.

I leaned close, and I could smell him, that primal scent that was his and only his. I squinted, concentrating on removing the beautiful sapphire pin at his throat, trying to ignore the way my mouth watered at the thought of tasting the skin of that elegant throat.

The pin was loose and I set it aside, letting it chime against the shoulder pin I had first removed.

His hands were on me now, and I realized that I was naked. For an instant I felt disoriented and uncertain. My hands trembled.

He kissed me. “Go on, beloved.”

Fire curled along my veins at the touch of his lips, and I tugged his cravat loose, then pulled it off of him, tossing it over my shoulder to flutter to the ground. My fingers were busy with his shirt, then, even as his mouth was busy devouring mine.

His shirt fell open, but rather than let me remove it, he took my hands and guided them to his trousers. “Free me,” he murmured.

I was only too happy to comply with that whispered command.

His boots had vanished somehow, and the moment I unfastened his pants, they seemed to dissipate into thin air as well. He stood before me, naked but for the white shirt, proudly erect, and I whimpered with need.

“I have missed you,” he murmured, taking my mouth like a conqueror. I was only too happy to yield to him, my hands sliding across his wonderful skin, around his body and up along his shoulders as I pressed myself close, wanton and greedy for his touch.

“I need you,” I whispered to him, tonguing his ear delicately. “Make love to me, darlin'.”

His hands ghosted over my shoulders, gripped my ass, pressing me against him deliciously. I wriggled, wanting more, and brought my mouth back to his for more kisses.

A blur of mouths and hands touching, my heart hammering in my chest. I arched against him, pleaded with him. He filled me, he ravished me, and I rejoiced in it, until at last we lay still.

“Aymeric,” I breathed. “I love you.”

He vanished.

Dark fog surrounded me. An angry voice shouted in the black.

“ _You love no one but yourself_.”

I sat up, nearly cracking my head against the top part of the bed-box.

It was dark, but I could hear waves and smell salt.

I was on board the ship. Headed for Doma.

Alone with my choices...and my regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also inspired in part by this beautiful artwork:
> 
> https://athena-ishnuala.tumblr.com/post/157902333236/as-requested-aymerics-house-of-lordss-leader
> 
> Her work is amazing!


End file.
